Siblings from other worlds
by hollywoodwiz
Summary: Clark Kent and Marie Kent that go through school life, farm life, and crazy adventures together as brother and sister. They may bicker but they always are there for each other. Cless
1. Chapter 1

Siblings from other worlds

It was a beautitul morning on the Kent farm as it was one day from Clark Kent begining his freshman year of high school and his younger adopted sister Marie Ann Kent's first day of 8th grade.

Marie was one year younger than Clark and the Kents adopted her when she was just an infant, than one miraculous day they found young Kal-El in a space ship, and they name him Clark Kent. but it is on this early morning day, the day before school begins that our story begins.

"Dad I don't wanna milk the cows today" Marie said to her father hoping to get out of choir duty today so that she would have the opportunity to go play with her friends.

"Marie once you finish your choirs than you can go play with your friends" Jonathan said knowing full well why his young daughter wanted to get out of choirs.

Clark Kent came strolling down the stairs with a smile on his face ready to start the day

"What's first today Dad?" Clark asked eager to get the day going.

"use the tractor and work the fields son" Jonathan said to his son

"Alright dad no problem" Clark said while smirking at his younger sister whom he loved dearly

"Suck up" Marie said sticking her tongue out at her older brother

"Your just jealous, not everyone has my super farm skills" Clark said smiling and teasing his sister. Marie laughed at her older brother and replied

"I have to hang out with my friends and compare outfits for school tomorrow" Clark rolled his eyes and replied smirking

"You are so weird little sis". Marie laughed and replied

"not any weirder than you big bro". Jonathan and Martha rolled their eyes in amusement at the bickering of their two children.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tess Mercer was moving to the piss hole town of Smallville with her father Lionel Luthor, and her brother Lex Luthor, she couldn't stand the idea of moving to a farm town with nothing to do. she was going into her senior year of high school and she wanted to have fun but

"No, I Have to move to hick central" she thought to herself, as the 3 of them were on a plane headed to Smallville. but her life was going to change, for the better, she just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Siblings from other worlds chapter 2

As the first day of schoo started Clark and Marie were walking with their friends Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross, whom were begininng their freshman year with Clark as well.

"This is going to be fun, I can't wait to see all these high school girls". Chloe rolled her eyes and replied

"Boys, I swear violence and girls are all they care about". Clark laughed and said

"That's not true Chloe, some of us don't believe in violence". Marie laughed at her brother and replied

"Clark you can be such a dork sometimes". Clark rolled his eyes at his sister and replied

"Can I just be a gentleman and not a dork". Marie laughed teasingly at her brother and replied in a teenage girly voice

"No". The 4 of them than caught the bus to school. It would drop the Junior high kids off at junior high like Marie, and than it would take the rest of them to high school. Both Clark and Marie were determined to make this year of school count, Marie was determined to be a cheerleader, and Clark was determined to be a part of the football team, even if his father didn't want him to because of his father.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tess was walking inside of the new mansion that her family had just brought, she could tell that smallville was just a boring hicktown, she couldn't imagine that she could meet anyone special here, Little did she know she would be wrong. She was about to meet someone very special.


	3. Chapter 3

Siblings from other worlds Chapter 3

Marie walked into the junior high and she was so excited to see her friend again. She knew that she could be a cheerleader. Her friends Megan and Ashley were there and she was so happy to see them

"How was your summer Marie" asked Megan and Marie smiled and replied

"It was great the farm ran nicely and things are going well". Ashley smiled friendly and she said

"Our family took a trip to Florida and we saw the beach". Megan than said

"We took a trip out to California and Hollywood was so amazing". Marie smiled and listened to her friends adventures but she wanted one of her own.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Clark Kent walked into the high school and he looked around and he saw that there were a lot of guys with Smallville Crow football jackets on and Clark was jealous, he was determined to sign up for football even if his father didn't approve.

"Just do it Clark" Pete said laughing and patting his friends shoulder on the back and Clark nodded his head and replied

"You're right pete, I can't just do what my father says forever" Clark was off the office of the football coach, he was gonna sign up, even if it wasn't approved of by his father.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I hate this place", Tess was now working in the beanery and she hated it, It was just like her bastard father Lionel to force her to work at a place like this to in his words

"Force her to learn the value of a dollar". Tess knew it was all his way of messing with her head especially since he had never made Lex work a day in his life, but since she was born from one of Lionel Luthor's mistresses she had to be treated differently, and she hated it because she always felt alone, even in her own family, but the wheels were in motion for her to meet a very special teenage boy.


End file.
